The Together Trio
by BlushingBarbie
Summary: The Awesome Trio was never noticed before in fact the Trio was strongly disliked. Then how all of a sudden did The Awesome Trio become eye candy to the other nations? And what is this,the Awesome Trio are slowly detaching themselves from the others and keeping to one another? Arthur, Lukas, and Ludwig set out to figure out their brothers secret only to get more questions in return.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: BoyxBoy**

The Together Trio

The Awesome Trio looked different. Well, not entirely different. It was as if The Awesome Trio's features were enhanced. A lot of other nations were noticing small details about the Trio, like their smiles or their eyes. It put Arthur on edge a little because he began paying attention to the Trio as well. Not the entire Trio itself, but a certain member of the Trio, Alfred. He started take in the American's looks. He even caught himself almost blurting out how beautiful the American's smile was. Not to mention, he found himself eyeing the American at one of their useless conferences. Arthur didn't know what the cause of his new behavior was, but he noticed that the entire Awesome Trio was becoming eye candy. He saw many other nations eyeing Alfred, Mathias, and Gilbert during the conference and it worried him. The Awesome Trio was never noticed before in fact the Trio was strongly disliked before. And all of the sudden they were the center of attention, it put the Englishman on edge and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"I called you two here for a reason," Arthur said as he looked at the two nations in front of him. "I believe I'm not the only one who noticed the new problem here. I believe you two have as well."

"I know what you're talking about. Putting it off was a bad idea, I should have known someone was going to bring it up," Ludwig said as Arthur nodded.

"The problem is The Awesome Trio's new spotlight," Arthur said as Lukas sighed.

"I must admit, I wouldn't have cared at all if they wreaked havoc around the building but they haven't in a long while and it's bothering me," Lukas said as his bangs fell over his eye.

"Not only that, but other nations are always staring at them lewdly," Ludwig said as his hands balled into fists. "They have become eye candy, literally."

"Nothing exactly changed about them, but nevertheless everyone keeps on staring," Lukas said as he thought for a minute. "They're up to something!"

"They are and we're going to figure out what," Arthur said as Ludwig and Lukas smirked.

"Well, I'm in. I want to know what my big brother is up to. He hasn't been around with us Nordics lately," Lukas said as he flipped his bangs out of his eye.

"Me too," Ludwig said as Arthur smirked. "My big brother has been out all night and I want to know why."

"Well, I want to know why everyone is staring at them," Arthur said. "So my plan is simple and effective. Lukas since you're Mathias little brother you're going to follow him around. Ludwig you're Gilbert's little brother so you're going to follow him. And since I'm Alfred's _ex-older brother,_ like he said, I'm going to follow him. Just don't get caught and at the end of the day we're going to report anything unusual. Understood?"

"Understood," Lukas and Ludwig said at the same time.

XOXO

Day 1 - Arthur

The Englishman slowly walked through the hallway of the conference building as he peered into the hallway The Awesome Trio was in. The nations had recently been given a break by Ludwig because everyone (mostly Francis) was complaining about having a headache from being yelled at. So Arthur immediately took the chance to tail The Awesome Trio even though he was being sent weird looks from the other nations. He did not care! He had to know why Alfred was captivating him and what the American was hiding! A curse escaped Arthur's lips as saw Alfred and his friends disappearing into a room. The Englishman suddenly gasped as he soon realized what room The Awesome Trio were entering. It was room that was locked and no nation could enter. So how and why was The Awesome Trio able to enter it when no other nation could?

Arthur frowned and turned around to report back to Lukas and Ludwig but collided into someone's chest! The Englishman shirked and looked up to see who he had bumped into. It was Alfred but wasn't the American supposed to be in that locked room with his friends?! How did he get out without Arthur seeing him? Were there secret tunnels or hidden doorways in the conference building that the Englishman didn't know about?

"Alfred! What are you doing here?" Arthur asked as his face flushed from embarrassment.

The American was looking down at him with such an intense gaze that it made Arthur's heart flutter. He wanted to ask himself how he had never noticed Alfred's gaze locking eyes or smile. He also wanted to ask himself why of all the people he was checking out the American for. It was Alfred, the loud, obvious, painstakingly honest, insanely strong, cute, spoiled brat he raised who mysteriously turned into an eye candy for the nations.

"I can ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be with Francis arguing about something?" Alfred asked as Arthur's hands balled into fists.

"Hey! I have days when I don't argue with that wine loving fool!" Arthur said as Alfred laughed making Arthur's face redden even more.

"What's wrong with you? You're all red for some reason," Alfred said as he gently placed his palm over Arthur's forehead.

The Englishman's heart nearly skipped a beat. Alfred's touch was so warm and inviting but it also was dangerous. If he didn't move, if didn't do something right now, he knew he would be teased relentlessly by the American or anyone who might be watching them. Not to mention his cheeks were burning hot, his heart was pounding harshly, and why was Alfred getting closer and closer to his face?

"Un…Unhand me right now, you imbecile!" Arthur stuttered as Alfred grabbed his wrist and pinned it against the wall. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Calm down, old man. And are you sick or something?" Alfred asked as he raised Arthur's chin up who was desperately trying to hide his face from the American. "If you become any redder your head will explode."

Arthur would have never thought he would be pinned up against the wall by Alfred. His face was enough to tell anyone that he was blushing and flustered. But Alfred was too dense or enjoyed playing doctor to watch the Englishman suffer from embarrassment.

"Unhand me!" Arthur screamed as Alfred smirked.

"Hmm let's see. You're forehead doesn't feel warm but your face is still red. I wonder why," Alfred asked as Arthur's other wrist became pinned against the wall.

"I won't ask again. Unhand me, Alfred!" Arthur said almost in a parental voice as the young nation obliged.

"You old grump," Alfred teased as Arthur trembled from admiration and anger. "By the way, you smell so sweet."

The older nation's eyes widened in disbelief; why would Alfred say such a thing? And besides Arthur wasn't wearing a new cologne, it was the same cologne he always wore. Every nation must have smelt it and gotten used to it. So why did Alfred say he smelt nice? Was he even commenting on his cologne or something else? He must report this to Ludwig and Lukas right away. The Awesome Trio is definitely up to something.

"What are you playing at? Why would you say such a thing, git?" Arthur asked as Alfred grinned.

"Aw I love the pet names you give me," Alfred said as Arthur huffed. "They changed a lot since I grew up as did my feelings about you."

Arthur stood there stunned. It was obvious Alfred was trying to tell him something but was being cryptic about it. He knew the young nation's feelings did change about him. Oh yes, he remembered when Alfred voiced his feelings towards him on the battlefield but that was so long ago. Why was Alfred bringing it up again?

"W…what are you trying to say?" Arthur asked as Alfred smiled sweetly.

"Trying to? I already said it. You smell sweet," Alfred said as he turned around to leave.

"What does that even mean?!" Arthur cried out but Alfred was long gone.

XOXO

Ludwig and Lukas sat in the empty conference room looking at the still red Arthur who was trying to put together the events that happened during investigating. The two nations were confused as to why the Englishman was blushing but they decided it was best they didn't question it. They already knew Arthur would make up a lie and it would be a rather dumb lie at that.

"Arthur, what happened? Did you find out anything?" Lukas asked as the Englishman stood up from his chair.

"The Awesome Trio they were hanging out in that locked room in the hallway. I don't know how they managed to get hold of the key but we need to get in there! I want to know what they're hiding," Arthur said as Ludwig looked shocked.

"Kiku told me that room is forbidden to enter! How did they get in there?" Ludwig said as Lukas frowned.

"Why would that room be forbidden? I thought it was just a storage room," Lukas said as he thought for a minute. "I know! Kiku must be on their secret. Why else would he say that room is forbidden? I wonder who else is on their secret."

"You're over thinking," Ludwig said the wave of his hand.

"Never mind about rumors, lads. We're going to break into that room somehow and it best be at night when no one is here," Arthur said his blush sort of disappearing. "And when you two go investigating be careful. The Awesome Trio is getting a bit…weird."

"They've always been weird," Ludwig said as Arthur sighed.

"They weren't weird before. They were just lively. You'll understand what I mean eventually," Arthur said as Ludwig and Lukas looked at each other. "Anyhow, I believe this meeting is over. We best be on our way before anyone says something. Good day."

Arthur left the conference room leaving Lukas and Ludwig confusedly staring at each other. They were wondering if Arthur's red face had anything to do with the Awesome Trios' weird behavior.

* * *

" _Tell me what you think."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: BoyxBoy**

Chapter Two

Day 2 – Ludwig

Ludwig watched from afar as his brother entered the conference room. Something about his older brother seemed off, actually everything about his brother seemed off. It has been so long since Ludwig even saw his brother. Gilbert was always gone from morning to night. He would catch glimpses of his brother, but it was always of him walking out of the front door. Ludwig wondered where his brother would go or when his brother would return. He almost felt jealous that his brother was no longer bothering him or even attempting to cuddle him. He missed his brother's presence.

Gilbert was different now, Ludwig noticed. His brother was colder and distance, terribly distance. Gilbert would no longer smile anymore. A frown would always grace Gilbert's lips. Ludwig wanted to ask why but he felt if he did, Gilbert would become angry and close off even more. Ludwig found it extremely difficult to even look his brother in the eyes now. He tried, but Gilbert would always wave him off and walk away, not bothering to spare a glance back. Not only was there a change in his brother's behavior and personality, but there was a change in his brother's appearance as well. Gilbert's bangs were longer almost covering his ruby eyes if he didn't move it to his side. His skin was paler than usual as well and there were dark circles under his eyes too. Ludwig noticed these changes in his brother but he didn't know what to do about it. He hadn't had the slightest idea how it even happened but he noted these changes also happened to the rest of The Awesome Trio as well.

"Gil! You came, I'm so glad. We should really go now. Matthias is already waiting for us and he's practically _famished_ ," Alfred said, putting his arm around Gilbert's shoulders.

"Is that so? Lead the way, then," Gilbert said, his words barely a whisper.

Ludwig lowered his newspaper and turned to look at Arthur, who nodded, giving him the signal to follow Gilbert and Alfred.

XOXO

Ludwig ran out in the hallway hoping to tail Alfred and Gilbert, but they were already gone and nowhere in sight. He cursed under his breath and ran towards the room Arthur mentioned, but immediately came to a halt and hid behind a bookcase. Matthias was opening the door and letting only Alfred in. Ludwig scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. Where did his brother go? Weren't Alfred and Gilbert walking together to meet up with Matthias? Ludwig poked his head out and stared at the two members of The Awesome Trio.

"Where did Gilbert go? He always comes after the conference is over with," Matthias asked, stepping aside so Alfred could enter.

"Gil went to take care of something. Don't worry, he'll be back later," Alfred said, as the door slammed shut.

Ludwig huffed and stepped out in the hallway. He didn't understand anything that was going on. If they were famished, why weren't they in the break room? And what could his brother be possibly taking care of? It didn't make sense, the secrecy, the room, and his brother's sudden change in behavior. Ludwig pouted and shivered as the air around him turned deathly cold. He put his arms around himself and turned around to report back. Why was it so cold? Did another idiot turn the AC up to freezing again?

"Are you lost?" Ludwig heard someone say, immediately turning around again.

There stood Gilbert sucking on a deeply red lollipop. Something about his brother seemed just so off. And what was with the lollipop? It was captivating to watch though. Gilbert's unusually red tongue would occasionally come out to lick the red lollipop. Ludwig found himself staring at his brother and Gilbert didn't mind at all. He just continued licking the red lollipop and stepping closer and closer to Ludwig.

"Gilbert! I didn't hear you coming," Ludwig said, seeing the smirk forming on his brother's cherry stained lips.

"I'm _sneaky_ ," Gilbert said, taking another step closer. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Feliciano and Kiku? Perhaps even Arthur?"

Ludwig took a step back from Gilbert; his heart was thumping harshly against his chest. The Awesome Trio was on to them. And that little thing Gilbert had to take care of earlier was Ludwig himself! But how did The Awesome Trio even know they were being followed? And how did they know it was Ludwig that was following them? It was all too strange and mysterious!

"I was just leaving," Ludwig said, seeing the smirk fall from his brother's face only to be replaced with a frown.

"You're not going to even say goodbye to me or give me a hug? I raised you better than that, brat," Gilbert said, crossing his arms and piercing him with an impatient stare. "I am waiting, Ludwig."

"What! You're serious?!" Ludwig cried out, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He hadn't given his brother a hug since he was little. Doing it now, at his current age, would be terribly weird.

"Can you not tell by my expression? And since you're making me wait, you're to give me a kiss on the cheeks as well!" Gilbert said, speaking in the parental tone he used on Ludwig as a child.

"I can't believe you! This is insane," Ludwig said, standing his ground.

Gilbert's frown deepened and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "One," he said, " _Two_."

"Stop it already," Ludwig cried out, a frown of his own appearing on his face.

"Don't make me say the next number, baby brother," Gilbert said a scary edge to his voice. "I swear you'll regret it."

"Fine! If you want me to do it so bad, I'll do it," Ludwig said, stomping over to Gilbert and wrapping his arms around his brother's small waist. "Are you happy now?"

Gilbert smirked and placed his hands upon Ludwig's shoulders. There was a dissatisfied look on his face. Something was missing. "Where is my kiss?"

"Brother is it really necessary? You know I love you already," Ludwig said, his blushing darkening.

"Well, you got a really nice way of showing it, don't you?" Gilbert said, his frown appearing again. "Don't keep me waiting any longer. My lollipop needs tending to."

Ludwig sighed and leaned down to peck his brother's pale cheeks. But as he was about to kiss Gilbert, his brother pushed him away.

"Sorry, but you can't, Ludwig. You kept me waiting for too long and I don't appreciate that," Gilbert said, turning around to walk away. "Oh and another thing, you smell nice, really nice."

Ludwig, too stunned to speak, just stood there, staring after his brother. After all that persuasion and manipulation, why would his brother just walk away? Maybe, Ludwig really did keep Gilbert waiting for too long? And what was that about smelling nice? He has to report back to Arthur and Lukas, like right away.

XOXO

Arthur and Lukas sat in the conference room with their nose stuck in their spell books. They were both waving their wands around in the air and chanting some rhyme. Just as they were about to give a final wave of their wands, the conference room doors flew open, startling them so bad their wands went flying right out of their hands.

"Hey! What was that about?" Arthur said, bending down to pick up his wand.

"I have so much to tell you two," Ludwig said, turning around and locking the doors.

"You're locking the door? What for?" Lukas asked, slamming his spell book shut.

"I have to or else they will hear us," Ludwig said, sitting down and sighing.

"Okay, out with it! What have you found out?" Arthur asked with an impatient look on his face.

"They're on to us! They knew I was following them and they sent Gilbert to ambush me, And Gilbert was weird," Ludwig said, staring down at the conference table. "Weirder than usual."

"Did Gilbert say you smell nice?" Arthur asked, grinning like a madman.

"Yes, he did. Why? Alfred said the same thing to you as well?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes, Alfred said the exact same thing," Arthur said, his blush appearing again.

Lukas stood up angrily and stared at the two nations before him. "You two aren't stealthy enough! I don't know about the whole smelling nice thing because frankly I smell the same cologne you two wear every day. And I don't think it's all that grand. They're just saying that to freak you guys out. Tomorrow, I will follow Matthias around and I won't let him get to me."

"He'll get to you, I'm sure of it," Arthur said, flatly. "Anyway, we should unlock the door before anyone says something. Meeting dismissed, come on lads."

* * *

" _Tell me what you think, Oh no, its Lukas's (Norway's) turn,"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: BoyxBoy**

Chapter Three

Day Three – Lukas

He watched Matthias from where he sat at the conference table, eyebrows knitted together and pencil ready in hand as if to stab someone. The anger radiating off of him, swept into air where it was felt by other nations around him. Though, no one dared to ask him what was wrong or why he was angry, because everyone knew why and what already. They were just waiting for the moment Lukas would crawl onto the table and stab the Danish man with the weapon pencil in hand. But Lukas would do no such thing; he could restrain his anger for … afterwards. He had a plan! A great plan! And it was already set into motion with the traps he set up in the hallway by the mysterious room The Awesome Trio were always hiding in. He was going to catch one of the members of The Awesome Trio (hopefully Matthias) and fully interrogate them with his new spells!

Even though he was angry at Matthias, he was also captivated by the Dane at the same time. He didn't know why. Something about Matthias was compelling him to stare. He almost wanted to reach out with his hand and touch the Danish man. Lukas straightened up and blinked. He wanted to touch Matthias, no, that could not be right! He wanted to tie Matthias up in a chair and interrogate him, yes, that was right! Lukas turned to look at Matthias again and found blue orbs directly staring right back at him. He flinched, the stare was hypnotic. The smile and the eyes piercing him, was enough for his hands to go limp and the pencil to fall and clatter onto the table. Matthias raised his fingers up in the air and waved at him. Lukas almost smiled back but caught himself immediately and looked away. This was going to be dangerous, very dangerous.

"Break time!" Ludwig announced as a burst of sighs and laughter broke out among the nations.

The conference room's doors flew open and Gilbert walked in. The Prussian was dressed in a dark black suit, but strangely it wasn't neat and tidy like usual. Gilbert's tie was undone and as for his white shirt, a few buttons were left open to reveal his pale skin. A lot of nations were gawking at him with open mouths, but he paid no heed to them and instead focused his eyes straight on Matthias and Alfred.

"Tell me you didn't?" Alfred asked, putting his arm around Gilbert's shoulders.

"Of course I didn't, who do you take me for?" Gilbert said a small smirk appearing on his lips.

"Want me to answer that question for you, Gil?" Matthias asked, leading Alfred and Gilbert out of the conference room.

Lukas looked over at Arthur who gave him a nod and a grin. It looked like the Englishman had high hopes for him. He smirked back and poked his head out of the door to only see The Awesome Trio had disappeared. He looked back inside the conference room and then back out in the hallway, but they were nowhere in sight. Lukas frowned and balled his hands into fists. Where could they have gone so quickly? They only had stepped out in the hallway for a moment, but his smirk quickly returned as he realized something. If he couldn't stop them with his magic spells right then and there, then his traps will for sure.

XOXO

Lukas ran down the hallway with his wand in hand just in time to hear the door of the mysterious room The Awesome Trio hung out in slam shut. He came to abrupt stop and glared at the door. His mind was racing with so many questions that could not be answered at the moment. And what was so special about that room anyway? Alfred, Matthias, and Gilbert were not the type to confine their selves into a limited space. They were airheads, they need attention, the outdoors, and a crowd gathered around them at all times. So why were they isolating their selves from everyone else? And what could they be possibly doing together in that room?!

Lukas gripped his wand tightly and frowned down at his traps. They all had been triggered on _purpose,_ but not one of The Awesome Trio members had been caught. The tripwires were cut, the footholds were broken in half and thrown about, the nets that hung on top of the ceiling were shredded into tidbits, and the ice cubes that were in the net was scattered around on the floor. Lukas clenched his fists and stomped through the mess on the ground to the mysterious hideout of The Awesome Trio. He leaned in and placed his ear against the door only to hear rather strange sounds emitting from the room.

" _Ooohhh…tastes so good."_

Lukas raised his hand to his mouth in shock and tried to rationalize the moans he heard. They could have been watching something. Yes, that's right; they might have been watching a movie or some crazy YouTube video or something highly inappropriate like, like...

" _Ooohhh…it's like fucking fire"_

" _You're so loud."_

Lukas gasped and felt heat gracing over his cheeks. His thoughts were confirmed. The Awesome Trio definitely weren't watching anything, they were doing _something_. The moans suddenly came to a stop and everything turned deathly silent. Lukas's heart sped up and he knew it was time to bolt. He took a step away from the door, but immediately froze as his back touched someone's chest. A squeak escaped his lips and he was spun around to meet familiar mischievous blue orbs.

"Matthias!" Lukas said immediately raising his wand up in a threatening way. "How long have you been standing there for?"

Strangely Matthias didn't respond. He just continued to stare down at Lukas, blue eyes glinting with naughtiness and mischief. In a split second, he reached out and grabbed Lukas's wrist in a tight grasp. The Norwegian opened his mouth to scream, but became silent when Matthias stuck out his unusually red tongue and licked his wand. Lukas stared wide eyed as Matthias swirled his tongue around his wand leaving it wet and shiny. He wanted to shout or say a spell, but something was compelling him to watch and observe with a curious interest. And then it hit him. How could he not have seen it before? This was why Arthur and Ludwig came back terrified and red faced. Not only that, but it also the reason their investigation report was washed down to "The Awesome Trio is acting really…weird". They were leaving out the part where something strange and weird happened to them. Lukas shut his mouth closed and glared up at Matthias.

"W…what do you think you're doing? Stop it! I'll turn you into a frog if you don't!" Lukas said, trying to tug his wrist free.

Matthias simply chuckled and pushed him against the wall. The Norwegian gasped in horror and stuttered with his words. He couldn't even form a proper sentence out of his mouth. He was that much in utter shock. The Danish man always been touchy and practically tackled hugged him, but never was he pushed against a wall before.

"Wow, I have never seen you like this, all tongue tied and speechless," Matthias said, moving Lukas's bangs out of the way. "You're so adorable."

"I don't want to hear that from you. And let go of me!" Lukas said, angrily.

Matthias smirked and grabbed the Norwegian's jaw. "Then who do you want to hear it from Lukas?"

Truth be told, Lukas loved hearing compliments from Matthias. That is because he loved Matthias deeply. And for the longest time he always thought Matthias liked him back, but now he was beginning to doubt that. After what he heard coming from The Awesome Trio's mysterious hideout he was beginning to doubt everything. Maybe Matthias only complimented and hugged him because of their long history together. The thought was shattering everything he knew and held dear, but what if it was true? And how will Ludwig and Arthur react? From their blushes Lukas could tell that they loved the other two members of The Awesome Trio deeply.

"Let go of me!" Lukas said again.

Matthias raised his hand up to Lukas's soft cheeks and gently ran his thumbs over them. It was supposed to be a soothing manner, but Lukas was not calming down. The Norwegian was blushing madly and pushing against his arm to leave. He grabbed Lukas's chin and forced his fellow Nordic to look him in the eyes.

"If you want to go that is fine with me, but before you do, I want you to know how sweet you smell," Matthias said releasing Lukas and taking a step back.

The Norwegian immediately took off running down the hallway and into the conference room to break the news to Arthur and Ludwig. Meanwhile, Gilbert and Alfred stepped out of the room; both with a wine glass in their hands.

"Alfie wants to go out tonight. What do you say Matthias? I want to go too, but it won't be the same if you don't come with us?" Gilbert said, handing the Danish man a wine glass.

"Of course, I'll come! What kind of a party is a party if I'm not there?!" Mathias said, sipping his drink. "Damn, this _tastes_ good."

"Guys, I'm going _crazy_. We've been holding out the best we could, but how much _longer_ can we?" Alfred said, staring at his two best friends with a worried expression.

"Just let loose tonight and we'll discuss it tomorrow," Gilbert said, smiling a carefree smile. "Lord knows we need a break from _restrain_."

XOXO

Arthur and Ludwig sat in the conference room busily typing away on their individual and personal laptops, but neither could concentrate on their work. Arthur kept flipping through his papers and pushing his glasses up. Ludwig kept pressing the backspace button and massaging his temples. Both of them were waiting for Lukas to come back and report what he had found. And to their relief, the conference doors opened to reveal a red faced Lukas with wide terrified eyes.

Arthur blinked and adjusted his glasses to get a better look at his friend. "Lukas, are you alright?" he said, getting up and leading Lukas to sit down. "What happened?"

Ludwig laced his fingers together and rested his chin atop them. "Yes, what happened? From your expression I assume it is something bad."

Lukas sighed and looked away from Arthur and Ludwig. He was just going to tell them the truth, but he wasn't going to look at them while he did it. "All the traps I had set were purposely triggered and broken. So I went to their mysterious room and tried to hear what they were doing inside. And what I heard it was….it was…"

"Go on, Lukas," Arthur said, impatiently.

"I heard…moans coming from their mysterious room," Lukas said quickly, lowering his eyes down to his hands.

Ludwig gasped and stared at Lukas with big eyes. "You heard what?! Oh Gilbert? No!"

"Shhh! We don't want the other nations barging in here," Arthur said looking back at Lukas. "Are you sure that is what you heard?"

"I am sure! I had my ear up against the door and they were loud," Lukas said, lowering his gaze again. "When I heard enough to confirm it, I turned around to leave, but I bumped into Matthias. He, well…got to me. He said I smell sweet."

Arthur stood up and balled his hands into fists. "That is it! We're breaking into their secret, little room tonight at eight o'clock P.M. Understood gentlemen?"

"Understood," Ludwig said.

"Yes, understood," Lukas said, his blush not leaving.

"I will figure out your secret, my dear sweet Alfred," Arthur whispered, while returning back to his laptop.

"Gilbert, how could you?" Ludwig whispered, barely audibly.

"I thought you loved me. I guess I should have told you sooner," Lukas muttered, clutching his cross hair clip.

* * *

" _Tell me what you think. And what is The Awesome Trio hiding? Oh no!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning BoyxBoy**

Chapter Four

7:30 P.M. – The Hideout

He sat on the chair with his feet propped up on the desk, sipping a red content from his wine glass to soothe his hunger, but it was not enough. He wanted something more alive, and burning hot to inflame the coldness within him. Something his throbbing teeth could sink into, and tear apart, while still tasting the burning hotness and sweetness of the real thing, unlike the dead crap he was drinking right now. The prodding in his gums reached his limit, and he tipped his head back, as an aggravated moan escaped his slightly parted lips. "This isn't enough!" he yelled, throwing the wine glass on the white carpeted floor, staining it crimson red. "It doesn't help at all."

A figure nestled comfortably in the armchair stirred, his pale slender fingers curling into the rough fabric, as sliver eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance, from being disrupted upon while he slept. Ruby eyes finally opened, and pierced sapphire orbs into a tiny childish pout. "How many times do I have to tell you? Alfred, you simply cannot drink from the real source." he explained, running said pale fingers through sliver white locks. "And look at the mess you made. Oh, but what the hell? You were always such a whiner. How can I forget?"

Amused laughter echoed from the sofa, as a glow of a cell phone revealed ocean blue eyes and a happy grin. The man sat up, fingers slowly gliding over his cell phone screen, as his unruly golden locks fell into their usual gravity defying place. "Come on, you two, we had a promise of going out for the night. I don't want to stay cooped up here forever." he said, downing the red content from his own wine glass in a single chug. "And besides, our bosses didn't say we aren't completely restricted from going out once in a while, did they?"

A sly smirk fell over a certain pouty lips, as feet fell to the floor in a thud, and hands smacked down onto the desk. "I know where we should hang at! There is a new nightclub opening down the street from here. And I heard they have the latest everything, even a VIP area! We should totally go there." he said, "Also, because it isn't very far, we can make it back here, retrieve our stuff, and go home for the night. Sound cool right?"

Ruby eyes turned to look at both versions of sapphire orbs in front of him, as a glint of yes shone in his own crimson pearls. "Well, let's go then." he said, standing up, and fixing his tie in the mirror. "Just remember to lock up, you know, we are being investigated by certain people. I just wonder how far they'll go, but I hope they learned their lessons after we scared them."

XOXO

8:00 P.M. – The Investigation

A figure leaned against the wall; shrouded in darkness, save for the lit end of his cigarette in hand. It was only in great times of stress, like the one he was facing right now, would he dare to pull out another cigarette and continue his arguable bad habit again. He had made a promise to a certain American, that he would quit once and for all, but he needed his old friend again, just this once. Blowing out a puff of smoke, he saw two familiar cars pulling up into the parking lot, and he immediately threw his cigarette on the ground, squashing it with his feet, while stepping out himself, under the light of the street lamp. "About time, I thought you two would never show up." he said, turning around to look up at conference building. "You see that window up there, the one on the very end, with curtains pulled together, it's their secret little hideout. And we're going to break inside."

Pulling his hand gloves into place, while his two companions looked at each other with a blank stare, Arthur grabbed a grappling hook rope, and swung it into the window, causing a loud crash of shattering glass, with bits and pieces to fall onto the ground. Tugging on the rope to see if the hook was in place, he hoisted himself, and placed his feet against the wall, slowly climbing upwards towards the broken window. "Come on, you two. Stop lollygagging around and climb!" he snapped, down at his companions. "We haven't got all night or day."

Taking a hold of the rope, Lukas hoisted himself up, pushed his feet against the wall, and started to climb upwards. Beneath him, he saw Ludwig doing the same thing; only it seemed to look much easier for the larger man. "I didn't think breaking and entering would be part of the plan." he said, as the Englishman above him, turned his head to look down, with a slight frown in place. "I feel like a burglar."

Underneath the two magicians, an annoyed grunt came, and Lukas turned to look down, finally realizing how close Ludwig was to him. "Arthur, can you climb any faster?" the German man said, eyebrows furrowed together in distress. "I don't want to be out here any longer. The three of us climbing a rope together, just seems so silly."

Letting out a huff of air, Arthur narrowed his emerald eyes down onto his two companions. He believed whole heartily, that he was not begrudgingly slow, but instead extra careful. Though, somewhere deep inside of him, he knew the truth. "Alright, I'm slow! I just haven't done this in a long while." he said, pulling himself up higher on the rope, while undoing the latch on the window. "We're almost there-whoa! Oomph!"

He tumbled through the shattered glass window, and landed on white fluffy carpeted floor, that cushioned his fall. Behind him, his two companions crawled through the window after him, and regrettably tumbled down onto the floor together in a heap, causing a loud bang to echo across the mysterious room. Arthur, immediately stood up, and switched his flashlight on in the process, while happily bouncing his beam of light across the room, back and forth. His eyes immediately found a red patch, a stain of some sorts on the floor, and next to it, a dried dirtied crimson wine glass. "Come look at this." he called out to his two friends, as soft footsteps headed his way. "They obviously drink in here."

Lukas frowned, while titling his head to the side, as his pale golden eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, and his violet eyes studied the stain on the floor. "Big brother would never drink wine." he said, recalling all the times he had to take care of Matthias's drunken behind, and nurse the Dane back to a functioning member of society again. "He loves beer and beer only. I would know."

Next to the stoic Norwegian, Ludwig fidgeted, and studied his surroundings, while taking in the stain on the floor carefully. "That is not split wine." he said, as amethyst and emerald eyes turned to look at him questionably. "That is blood, split blood. Look around for yourselves; there are no wine bottles in this room."

Arthur shined his flashlight around, looking for any discarded fancy bottles, but he found none. So instead, he opted to walk to the desk, and go through the stack of papers and letters scattering it. His gloved fingers, slowly graced over the smooth blank computer paper, and he picked it up in his free hand, reading the black ink carefully. "Nothing too important, in fact, it's just a letter about recent shipments of the _source substitutes_ , whatever that is. The rest of the documents are the same-wait! What are these?" he asked, while shining his flashlight down on the strange marks decorating the wooden desk. "I believe they are finger nail scratches, but who would ever do that and why?"

As the Englishman and Norwegian investigated the desk, Ludwig wandered over to the mini refrigerator, and opened it. Blonde eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, as light blue eyes scanned over the strange labels and equally strange food products. Lines upon lines of red lollipops, drinks, cakes, brownies, donuts, pies, and other sugary necessities scattered shelves of the said mini refrigerator. He immediately turned around and called his two friends over to take a look at the oddity in front of him. "You two, over here." he said, as Lukas and Arthur stared confusedly at the amount of red products in the mini fridge. "I've never seen anything like this. Who would use that much amount of red food coloring?"

Taking a brownie off of the shelf, Lukas gently squished it in his hands. A thick red oozing liquid poured out of the crimson chocolate, and dripped heavily on the floor, staining it in ruby red. "Gross! Is that even food coloring?" he asked, dropping the brownie on the carpet. "What on Earth are they eating? Do you think they might be on drugs?"

Kneeling down, Ludwig stared at the leaking brownie in disgust. Something about it seemed off, why was the damn pastry so red? And what was that pungent iron smell in the air? Could it be? It has to be! The same smell surrounded him near the fallen wine glass. "It is not food coloring." he said, standing up and looking at his two curious friends before him. "It's blood!"

Arthur took a step back, as his emerald eyes frantically went darting back and forth from the wine glass and to the oozing brownie, in front of him. "No! Why would they-no! I just can't believe this!" he said, shaking his head in denial. "I expected video games, junk food – I don't know, just anything but blood in here!"

"Hush!" Lukas cried out, while raising his index finger to his lips to further his point. "Where is that music coming from?"

Lyrics echoed through the broken window, while the sounds of tires screeched into the parking lot. Familiar faint voices spoke quietly, but unclearly to the trio in the mysterious hideout. Broken bits of glass crumbled under thudding footsteps, while the hook rope swayed as someone outside started to climb. Sapphire, emerald, and amethyst orbs quickly looked at one another in alarm. "We have to split up!" Ludwig said, flinging the room's door open. "Arthur, you take the right hall, Lukas, you'll take the left, and I'll take the middle. The goal is to escape, and if you have the chance to leave, then leave. Our brothers are not normal anymore. Now go!"

9:00 P.M. – The Escape

* * *

" _I am so sorry for the extremely late update! But anyway, the rest of the chapters will be done in different points of view, so that's why I am cutting it off now. School opened again, so I can't tell you when I'll update, but I'll eventually will. Please tell me what you think; I'll appreciate it so much. Smiles and kisses everyone, and until then."_


End file.
